


Traveling Princess

by Siderea



Series: Bleach One-shots [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Turn Back the Pendulum spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoruichi has always wanted to wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Princess

**Author's Note:**

> More old work.
> 
> Spoilers for the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.
> 
> Based on an old prompt from 31_days:  
> "I will lie like a rose on your pillow and I will twine laurel in your hair."--19 May 2008

Yoruichi considered her lover in the early rays of the morning. Sleep softened the sharp edges he tried to hide with his buffoonery. It left him—not younger-looking, no, but almost innocent. It was hard to believe he, like her, was a fugitive, slated for a fate worse than execution if he were to be discovered by the society they had so recently fled.

"What are you thinking about so strongly, Princess?" he asked, voice drowsy with sleep. His eyes remained closed but his face turned towards her.

Golden eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that, Kisuke," she warned. "Especially not now, when I've left that life far behind."

"In flames," he agreed. One rough hand reached up to thread through her short locks as gray eyes opened to return her stare. "Is something bothering you?"

Yoruichi shrugged and leaned in to his touch. "I've been thinking I might leave for a bit," she admitted. The hand combing her hair didn't stop moving and there was no surprise in his features. She frowned. "You knew this was coming," she accused him.

Kisuke chuckled softly. "Of course I did. You're too much of a free spirit to be happy tied to the store."

"And you said _nothing_ about it to me?" Yoruichi demanded, a hot flash of fury crossing her face.

"I figured you'd bring it up when you were ready to go," he admitted. "It really isn't that big a deal, Yoruichi-san. You can come back here whenever you like; I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed, relaxing into him once again, anger completely forgotten. "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so patient and understanding with me," she whispered.

"I know you," he reminded her before brushing a kiss against her forehead. "You always come back. So I will always wait for you."

Yoruichi nodded decisively and stood up abruptly. "Right. Then… I'll see you later, Kisuke," she told him, shifting into her other form.

"Itterasshai, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, normally I hate putting Japanese in stories, but I was having issues thinking of a good equivalent:
> 
> Itterasshai literally means "go and come back", but it's got those wonderful implications of "be safe" and "I care about you/want you to come back here". It's what someone says to a person when the other person heads out of the house, even if it's just to school for the day.
> 
> For those of you who are interested, the companion (said by the person who is leaving) is "Ittekimasu" (which has the same literal meaning).


End file.
